Jess and Rory Revealed
by chapstick21
Summary: Rory is still with Dean, but her and Jess have already started there relationship. Now Rory has to find the stregth to tell Dean.
1. Cheating

**Jess and Rory Revealed**

"I had an excellent night tonight," Rory told Dean with a mystery in her eyes.

"Hey look, 'the perfect couple' on another date," Jess nagged, "when will Dean ever figure it out." Rory glared at Jess. She didn't want him to spill to Dean.

"Why don't you just back off for once in your life," Dean shoved Jess and Dean walked away leaving Rory. He was already suspicious enough.

"Still on for tonight I suspect, or are you finally true to your love for Dean?" Jess whispered in her ear.

"Yes I see you tonight, 11:00 not a minute sooner," Rory whispered back, "my mom leaving then." Jess kissed her ear. For some reason, she found these nightly visits were fun. But tonight she didn't find it fun anymore. She was sick of lying to Dean. She ran to catch up to Dean. She put her head on his shoulder, but he shrugged her head off and walked away.

"What's going on? One minute you hate him and the next...I don't know. Do you like him Rory?" Dean found it hard to say these things but he had to, to find the truth. "Do you like him?"

"No," She pulled herself to say.

"Really, cause it sure doesn't seem that way," Dean mumbled.

"Why don't we just forget about it, tonight's about you and me," Rory said with a comforting tone in her voice. She turned and faced him. He kissed her lips very gently, almost testing her.


	2. Turning the Tables

They walked a while until they got to Rory's house. She saw her mom in the window getting ready for her date.

"Well I had a great night; I call you tomorrow, okay?" Rory asked.

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow." Dean replied. Rory kissed him gently in return of the other kiss. "I love you." Dean said smiling.

When Dean walked away, Rory ran into the house and into her room. These words killed her. _How can I be this cruel? I have to tell him sooner or later._ She thought to herself. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She was cheating on Dean. The sweetest, nicest guy in the world. She was treating him like crap, and she kept these secrets from him, and kept him as her boyfriend even though she didn't love him anymore. _What am I doing? I need to either break up with Dean or Jess. But I love Jess. He has such a mystery to him. But I can't break up with Dean, and in this way, I'd destroy him. I'll tell him when the time is right. In the meantime I just won't say a word and I'll see Jess tonight._

"Well I'm off. Call me if you need me," Lorelai told Rory before leaving for her date.

"Okay," Rory replied.

After about an hour later, Rory heard a knock on the door. When she answered it she was rushed with a kiss. A mad passionate kiss that almost made her fall over. She kissed him back more and more.

"Hello stranger," Jess said. "How's Dean. Have you told him yet? Or are you just stalling yet again?"

"Just shut up. I'll tell him as soon as I can," Rory pushed out.

"When will that be huh? In a million years?" Jess said/

"Tomorrow okay? I'll tell him tomorrow." Rory popped in a movie and popped up some popcorn, and sat down next to Jess. He started kissing her ear, but she pulled away. He put his arm around her but she shrugged it off. He finally just kissed her lips and pushed her down deep into the couch. Suddenly she rolled off the couch. The feeling of being with Jess haunted her.

"This isn't working; I don't think you should be here. I know I called you here, but I don't feel right cheating on Dean."

"You know what fine! I don't want to do this anymore period. I'm sick of you waiting and I'm sick of you changing your mind. Later." Jess stormed off and slammed the door behind him,

Rory sat on the couch and cried. _How could this have happened? Why am I cheating? Dean loves me and I love him. So why am I doing this? I'm never going to go near that jerk again!_ She just sat on the bed and cried for hours.


	3. Lorelei Learns

"Good morning mom," Rory said with sadness in her voice.

"What's wrong with you missy?" Lorelei asked, seeing that Rory wasn't herself, "Did Dean to something!"

"No, no. He didn't do anything," Rory couldn't keep a secret to mom anymore, "I cheated on Dean…with…Jess."

"What? No you didn't. NO YOU DIDN"T! He has been nothing but honorable to you! How could you cheat on him, with….JESS? He treats you like dirt! I see him talking to you everywhere! Why Rory? Why would even think about it?" Lorelei was furious.

"Mom! I thought you would be on my side!" Rory yelled.

"How can I be on your side when you're the one who gave in to what Jess wanted and treated Dean, the one who loves you more than anyone in the world, and you treat his love horribly? I can't believe you think that I would be on your side. I'm usually on your side, but cheating on the one who loves you, now that's pathetic!" Lorelei shook her head, "I'm going to the Inn to work on some things."

Lorelei walked out the backdoor of the kitchen while Rory just sat on the kitchen counter bawling her eyes out. Today she was going tell Dean, but now she was having second thoughts. _No, I have to tell him!_

She got dressed and walked outside and towards the promenade to meet Dean. Today she was going to tell him. When she saw his face and he smiled, she stopped and took a breath. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"Hey, I couldn't wait to see you," Dean said happily. "Is something wrong? Something's on your mind."

Rory started to tell him, "I have to tell you something…."


End file.
